


At the Astral Cafe

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy visits the astral cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Astral Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post Stargate SG1 5.21 "Meridian" and Buffy 6.20 "Villains". (Buffy briefly flatlined in the hospital after Warren shot her before Willow came and fixed her.)

Daniel was sitting at his table, eating the waffles that Oma had just served him, and reading the Ascended Times. He looked up just as a small petit blonde woman sat down facing him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise but went on with his morning routine.

The blonde responded to the eyebrow with, "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers."

Daniel's manners kicked in and he replied, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." 

"Oh a doctor. What kind?" Buffy asked intrigued.

"Archeology, anthropology and philology." Daniel answered almost automatically but before she could ask what those were he asked a question of his own. "So do you come here often?"

"This is my second trip, but my third death. You?" Buffy returned.

"This is my first trip here but I've died four times before this." Daniel said slightly shocked to find someone else with his proclivity towards death. But then again knowing what this place was maybe it shouldn't be quiet so surprising.

"So how does an Archeologist die so many times?" Buffy inquired.

Before Daniel answered, Oma returned to take Buffy's order of hot chocolate and a hot fudge sundae. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"So, I'm a chocoholic. But enough stalling. How does an Archeologist die so many times?" Buffy replied.

"It's classified. But I think everyone here already is aware of who and what I am. I go to other planets with a team from Earth and fight the universes bad guys." Daniel explained.

"I fight the bad guys too. I'm a Vampire Slayer." Buffy added. 

"You're a what?" Daniel exclaimed.

"I fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness." Buffy explained. "I was called six and a half years ago as a freshman in high school. Ever since I spend my nights hanging out in graveyards and fighting for my life." 

Oma returned with Buffy's hot chocolate and hot fudge sundae. Buffy took an enormous bite and sighed before continuing with her story.

"The first time I died, I was fighting this master vampire and there had been a prophecy that I would die fighting him and I fought him anyway." Buffy continued.

"How old were you then?" Daniel asked, amazed that someone so young could be so blasé about here death.

"I was sixteen. A friend found me and preformed CPR and brought me back. The second time I died, I threw myself into a rift between this and a hell dimension and sealed it. I was here for three months when another friend preformed a spell and ripped me out of here. That was a few months ago." Buffy went on with her saga.

Daniel couldn't help but be impressed by this little slip of a girl. She might be chowing down on hot fudge and ice cream now but had certainly done her part to deserve her ascension.

"How about you? How did you end up here?" Buffy asked.

"I rescued a room full of scientists from a massive dose of radiation. They were experimenting with an unstable substance called naquadria in a bomb. I didn't die right away but lingered for days before ascending. The other times I've been brought back by aliens or alien technology. But Oma helped me ascend this time. That was a couple months ago." Daniel answered.

"Cool. Aliens." Buffy said in awe. "I hear Willow, my friend, calling me again. I have to go. I hope to see you around the universe sometime, Dr. Jackson."

"Call me Daniel. I hope to see you around someday, Buffy." Daniel said as she disappeared as quickly as she appeared.


End file.
